The present invention relates to an airbag device for protecting an occupant of an automobile or other high-speed vehicle, and more particularly, an airbag device having a member for maintaining the shape of a folded airbag thereof.
Airbags for automobiles are normally made of fabrics of synthetic resin yarns. Such an airbag is folded into a predetermined shape and covered by a module cover and/or a lid. For assembling an airbag device, the airbag is held by hands to maintain its folded state when it is accommodated into the module cover.
As mentioned above, the airbags are normally made of woven fabrics of resin yarns. Therefore, the airbags have resiliency after folded. Such an airbag easily looses its folded state during the operation of accommodating the airbag into the module cover. It takes hours or labor for accommodating the airbag into the module cover.
The airbags may be previously folded and transported to an assembly area where the airbags are attached to casings and accommodated into module covers. Also, in this case, the airbag may loose its folded state during the transportation and/or assembly. In addition, there is also a possibility that the airbag loses its shape inside the module cover even after assembly. In this case, the airbag may apply stress to the module cover from the inside in such a direction as to rise the surface, that is, may deform the module cover.
In solving the aforementioned problems, the folded airbag may be wrapped by a paper or fabric. However, it takes some trouble to wrap the airbag with a non-elastic sheet-like member, such as paper, synthetic paper, fabric, or non-woven fabric, because a worker should apply tension to the airbag during the wrapping operation of the folded airbag. In addition, it is difficult to obtain a desired configuration because the sheet-like wrapping member is influenced by the shape of the folded airbag.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an airbag device with a shape-maintaining member for maintaining the shape of a folded airbag, thereby facilitating the assembly of the airbag device.
Another object of the invention is to provide an airbag device as stated above, wherein the shape-maintaining member can be extremely easily attached to the folded airbag.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
An airbag device according to the present invention comprises a folded airbag, and a shape-maintaining member for maintaining the shape of the folded airbag. The shape-maintaining member is made of an elastic material.
The shape-maintaining member is released or torn when the airbag is inflated, thereby canceling the restraint to the airbag.
The shape-maintaining member may have a belt-like shape, for example a rubber band. The ends of the belt-like shape-maintaining member are connected by a detachable connecting member to make the shape-maintaining member just like an endless belt.
The connecting member may be composed of V-like hooks. The connecting member may be composed of a pair of connecting pieces, each having a plurality of flat plates spaced apart from each other, wherein the flat plates of one of the connecting pieces are engagable with the spaces between the flat plates of the other of the connecting pieces.
The shape-maintaining member may have a sheet-like shape. In this case, the shape-maintaining member is preferably fixed by bolts for mounting the airbag.
In another embodiment, an airbag device of the present invention comprises a folded airbag, and a shape-maintaining member for maintaining the shape of the folded airbag. The shape-maintaining member is made of synthetic resin and has an opening, through which the airbag passes during the expansion of the airbag. At least one pair of side edges of the opening extends substantially parallel to the folded edges of the folded airbag. According to this airbag device, the airbag smoothly passes through the opening.
In a further embodiment, an airbag device of the present invention comprises a folded airbag, and a shape-maintaining member for maintaining the shape of the folded airbag. The shape-maintaining member is made of synthetic resin and has an opening, through which the airbag passes during the expansion of the airbag. The shape-maintaining member is deformable when it is pressed by the airbag being inflated so as to enlarge the opening.
According to this airbag device, the airbag passes through the opening during the expansion of the airbag. During this, the shape-maintaining member is deformed to spread outward, thereby canceling the restraint to the airbag by the shape-maintaining member.
The shape-maintaining member may have apertures or cut-outs for facilitating the aforementioned deformation.